1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perimeter detection assembly structured to detect and warn occupant's of a vehicle, such as a police vehicle, when someone is approaching the vehicle within a monitored area of substantially 360 degrees and within a certain distance from the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a well recognized social problem that there is a general increase in violence generally and violent crimes in particular throughout our society. Police officers in particular while conducting their duty are increasingly the subject of violent attacks resulting in severe injury and death. For example Deputy Sheriff Behan was shot and killed while doing paperwork inside his police vehicle which was parked in the driveway of a convenience . store in Broward County, Fla. The assailant's approached the car without the knowledge of Officer Behan, walked up to the vehicle and attacked the officer without his knowledge. Because of situations like this and the overall increase in attacks not only to the civilian population but police officers as well as other public figures there is an increased need for protection of vehicles when they are parked in a manner which will adequately and accurately warn the occupant, such as a police officer, when his vehicle is being approached while it is parked.
It is recognized that certain technology in the form of passive motion detectors are commercially available such as from the C and K Systems Inc. which utilize Dual Tec IV, DT 435 and DT 450 Detectors having four relays, one push on push off switch, for 12 volt lights and one buzzer or piezo device. However, in and of itself the commercial availability of such a motion detector does not solve the problem of adequately protecting the occupant's vehicle when a potential assailant or aggressor surreptitiously approaches the vehicle intentionally without the knowledge of the occupants of the vehicle.
It is also recognized that certain other vehicle alarm systems are well known and available as evidenced by certain United States Patents. The Patent to Howell, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,973 discloses a vehicle alarm system which is portable in nature and has a motion sensing switch and a transmitter for transmitting an alarm to remote receiver. The receiver is capable of several functions including a silent alarm to police or security guards as well as visual and audible alarms in remote locations such as light poles and rooftops for buildings. However, this alarm system is not specifically designed to warn or protect an occupant or occupants of a vehicle against immediate attack from someone surreptitiously approaching the vehicle without his knowledge.
The U.S. Patent to Nykerk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,402 is directed to an alarm system for sensing and vocally warning ah unauthorized approach to an object or zone such as but not limited to a vehicle. The alarm system referred to in this patent includes a proximity detector to detect the intrusion into an adjustable electromagnetic field set up around an object such as an automobile and means for generating vocal or voice synthesized signals for synthetic speech generation. The vocal signals instruct the intruder to back away rom the protected object before the alarm is triggered thereby preventing the intruder from inflicting any damage to the object or presumably to harm the occupant thereof. This structure is primarily directed to prevent breaking in or stealing the vehicle or having an intruder doing damage to the vehicle rather than warning an existing occupant that one approaches the vehicle. Also the detecting portion of this invention is termed generically as a proximity sensor and is structured to generate the aforementioned adjustable electromagnetic field. Intrusion into this field sets off the alarm portion of the assembly such as the vocal instructions to the intruder to "back away" beyond a certain distance.
The Patent to Samurai, U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,294 discloses a detection system for automobiles including an oscillator installed within the passenger compartment to generate an electromagnetic wave having a predetermined frequency dependent upon the size and or shape of the compartment. A detecting circuit is connected to the antennae structure to detect a change in the induced voltage level caused by the entry of a human body into the interior or compartment area of the vehicle and or the opening of the doors or windows thereby serving to generate a detection signal therefrom. This structure is primarily designed to prevent unauthorized entry, damage or stealing of the vehicle rather than to protect or warn an occupant as to an intruder approaching the vehicle for purposes of doing bodily harm.
Knapp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,045 and Hernandez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,979 both disclose alarm type systems including some type of detection system which provides an activation of the alarm or warning portion of the assembly when a person or object enters a monitored proximity within a certain range of the sensor. Based on the above and the knowledge by the inventor herein of what is commercially available there is still a recognized need in this industry for the adequate efficient and reliable protection of occupant's of a vehicle within a parked car whether those occupants are police officers, public figures or a member of the general population. Such device should preferably include not only adequate detection or monitoring facilities but should include a control assembly in association with an alarm device which serves to not only visually and or audibly warn the occupants but informs such occupants through such communication from the alarm assembly as to the general location of the intruder relative to the vehicle.